


Dreamer's Ball

by moripartylove



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Frian, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Maylor Friendship, froger - Freeform, i honestly don't know how to tag this, it's cute and sexy and weird, roger and brian meet freddie in their deams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moripartylove/pseuds/moripartylove
Summary: 25+ years after Freddie's death, Brian and Roger suddenly begin to have strange dreams about him...





	Dreamer's Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an actual dream I had, so it might not make much sense... I still found it too cute and hot to not write about it. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

“I’ve been having the strangest dreams. About Freddie.”

Brian couldn’t help but smile at the memory. He hadn’t planned to tell Roger, but somehow, when they were together, Freddie was on their minds and in their conversation so much that it seemed impossible to keep a Freddie-related secret from his best friend. Roger looked at him in surprise.

“Me too, actually. The weirdest things. What have you been dreaming?”

 

_*****_

_Brian’s Dream_

There were no candles or other lights, in fact the room was completely empty. And yet the huge, old-fashioned ballroom was bathed in a golden glow as if illuminated by hundreds of candles. Brian’s footsteps echoed as he paced towards the centre of the room. He didn’t know where he was or what he was doing here, just that this was where he needed to be... It felt right. He was going to meet someone... From out of nowhere a familiar tune started playing, sounding like it came from an old record-player.

_I used to be your baby, used to be your pride and joy...._

And suddenly Freddie stood there, smiling at him. Brian felt an overwhelming joy seeing his old friend again. Words couldn’t express how much he had missed him, every single day since he died more than 25 years ago. Freddie appeared not to have aged a day since the mid-80s, looking more handsome than ever in his sharp smoking. Brian was vaguely aware that he, too, felt young, not like 72 but like he was back in his 30s or 40s. Without saying a word, Freddie stepped up to him and embraced him. Brian buried his face in the cradle of his neck and inhaled his scent that he hadn’t even known he had missed until it was back. He wrapped his arms around Freddie’s waist, and together they gently swayed to the music. _Like two lovers_ , Brian thought fleetingly. He wanted to stop time and stay right here forever, feeling safe and at home as he hadn’t felt in real life in a very long time, maybe never.

“I miss you,” he mumbled into Freddie’s ear, the only thing that seemed worth saying.

“But I’m right here with you. Always.”

Brian felt tears spring to his eyes, and he knew that Freddie’s words were true – he was always with him, in spirit, every single minute of his life.

 

*****

_Roger’s Dream_

They were young. It was 1970, and they were sitting in Roger’s room on the bed, listening to a Jimi Hendrix record like they so often did back in the day. Roger was vaguely aware that he was dreaming, and he felt a moment of intense gratitude to be back here, even if just for a few moments and only in his mind. He marvelled at how young Freddie looked, how young he himself felt... For a moment, their whole lives were still ahead of them, and they knew they were going to conquer the world. They were talking about their dreams, about their plans for the band they had just founded together. They were full of ideas and enthusiasm. But only now, being back after having lived most of his life, was Roger fully aware of how beautiful and precious that was, and how beautiful and precious the love and friendship was that hung in the air between them.

He looked at Freddie and noticed how gorgeous he was, with his long silky hair and his dark mysterious eyes. He was studying the record sleeve until he lifted his gaze to meet Roger’s. Roger knew he was staring, and in real life, back then, he would have averted his eyes and made some joke or witty remark to avoid having to explore the depth of his feelings. But now he allowed himself to hold Freddie’s gaze, allowed the intimacy between them to reveal itself fully, even though a part of him felt scared. Scared of what? That Freddie reciprocated his feelings, or that he didn’t? Either way, the fear dissolved when Freddie slowly leaned in and Roger felt warm lips very gently touching his own. It was a chaste kiss at first, a slight caress that made Roger’s head spin and his heart all but jump out of his skin. And almost like an epiphany, Roger suddenly knew that this was right, this was what he wanted and how it was supposed to be. He kissed Freddie back, and as the kiss grew more passionate, hands started exploring under layers of fabric, before Roger suddenly woke up, wondering what on earth made him have dreams like this.

 

*****

_Brian’s Second Dream_

He was back in the ballroom, but this time it was different. The light was pale and cool as if streaming in through large windows at the first light of dawn, and instead of music there was an electrifying silence. Brian was about to meet Freddie again, and his pulse was racing with anticipation.

Out of nowhere, Freddie strutted across the room. He looked like he was in the middle of a concert in ’79: Red leather trousers so tight you had to wonder how he got in and out of them, and a red necktie hanging loosely over his bare sweaty chest were all he was wearing. His messy curls were sticking to his damp forehead. He was clutching his broken mic stand with both hands and stared Brian in the eyes like a lion approaching his prey as he strode towards him. Even a spotlight seemed to be following him, making the illusion of a concert so real that Brian almost panicked at not having his guitar on him. He couldn’t take his eyes off Freddie. At the back of his mind he noticed that his cock was so hard it was aching.

Before he even reached Brian, Freddie flung himself to his knees and slid dramatically across the floor, crossing the rest of the distance between them and coming to a halt right between Brian’s legs. Bending over backwards until his head almost touched the floor, he gave Brian a nice view of his muscular, sweaty chest. It must have been the heat of the spotlights that made Brian so dizzy all of a sudden. He kept getting confused, was he in a ballroom or on a stage? Was he awake or dreaming? Where was the music coming from, and was that the roar of a frantic audience he heard in the distance? Freddie lifted his torso and stared unashamedly at Brian’s crotch. When he opened his mouth eagerly Brian expected him to lick the red special before he realized that it wasn’t even there, and neither were his clothes... Instead, he felt Freddie’s warm mouth licking and sucking on his exposed skin.

 

*****

Brian blushed as he remembered how the dream had ended. He could hardly believe that he just told Roger about this.

“I honestly don’t know where this is suddenly coming from. I never had thoughts like this when he was alive, and now I have these dreams almost every night....”

Roger gave a little smile that looked half sad, half lost in fond memories.

“I did. Think of him like that.”

Brian glanced at him, surprised.

“Really? I didn’t know that.”

“No, I never told anyone... Not even Freddie. It was just a little crush, in the early days. I considered telling him, but he started going out with Mary, and then I met Dominique... And it just seemed better to leave things as they were. I haven’t even thought about this in years, until I started having these dreams.”

There was a pause, and they sat in comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts and memories. It was Brian who finally spoke.

“Maybe we were all a little bit in love with him, in a way. Or maybe I just miss him so much that my mind is playing tricks on me.”

He didn’t add the third possibility because he knew it was silly and couldn’t be true. _Maybe Freddie is actually visiting us in our dreams._

Roger grinned.

“Either way, Freddie would have LOVED this. Us having sex dreams about him in our old age?! He would have laughed his ass off!”

They giggled and involuntarily looked up towards the cloudy London sky. Somewhere, possibly in Brian’s mind, a faint melody played.

_...take me, take me to the dreamer’s ball..._

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments of any kind are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
